1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the conversion of a lower molecular weight alkane to more valuable, heavier hydrocarbons, and more particularly concerns an aforesaid conversion which comprises the oxidative coupling of the alkane and the oxidative coupling catalyst employed therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A major source of lower molecular weight alkanes is natural gas. Lower molecular weight alkanes are also present in coal deposits and are formed during numerous mining operations, in various petroleum processes and in the above- or below-ground gasification or liquefaction of coal, tar sands, oil shale and biomass.
It is highly desirable to convert lower molecular weight alkanes to more valuable and higher molecular weight materials and a number of attempts to do so have been reported. For example, G. E. Keller and M. M. Bhasin (J. Catal. 73, 1982, 9-19) have shown that in the presence of catalysts methane can be converted to C.sub.2 hydrocarbons, but that the yields of ethylene and ethane are low and amount to only from 10 to 50 percent of the reacted methane. To improve the selectivity for the production of the desired C.sub.2 hydrocarbons and to suppress the undesirable further reaction of the C.sub.2 hydrocarbons initially formed to produce carbon dioxides, Keller and Bhasin propose a special reaction method: the catalyst is first charged with oxygen by the passage over it of a gas containing oxygen; then in a second step, the oxygen in the gas chamber of the catalytic reactor is replaced by an inert gas; in a third step, methane is fed over the catalyst which partially produces the desired reaction; in a fourth and last step, an inert gas is again led through the reactor to supplant the residual methane and the resulting product, before the sequence of steps is repeated. In this process, depending on the catalyst used and the temperature selected, the selectivities for the production of C.sub.2 hydrocarbons range from about 5 to about 45%, and the selectivities for the production of CO.sub.2 range from about 55 to 95%, with the conversions of methane ranging between 1 and 10%.
Keller and Bhasin arrive at the conclusion that the oxidative coupling is only highly selective to the higher hydrocarbons when the reaction takes place in the absence of gas-phase oxygen and the oxidative coupling of the hydrocarbons should be caused by reaction with the lattice oxygen of the metal oxides, which are thus reduced by two valency stages. Since the lattice oxygen available in the catalyst is predetermined, for every measured unit of the catalyst only a limited quantity of hydrocarbons can be reacted.
It is evident that the modus operandi in Keller and Bhasin is costly in terms of apparatus as well as being simultaneously linked with small yields in space-time terms and high operating and investment costs. Moreover, the attainable methane conversions and/or the resultant space-time yields are too small for a commercial installation according to the data of the authors. Furthermore, the only products reported are C.sub.2 hydrocarbons.
Jones et al., U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,443,664-9 disclose methods for synthesizing hydrocarbons containing as many as 7 carbon atoms from a methane source which comprise contacting methane with a reducible oxide of antimony, germanium, bismuth, lead, indium or manganese. These patents also disclose that the reducible oxides can be supported by a conventional support material such as silica, alumina, titania, and zirconia. Specific supports disclosed are Houdry HSC 534 silica, Cab-O-Sil, Norton alpha-alumina and Davison gamma-alumina. The ranges of reaction temperatures disclosed in the aforesaid patents are from a lower limit of 500.degree. C. to an upper limit of 800.degree. C.-1000.degree. C. In the disclosed processes, the reducible oxide is first reduced and is then regenerated by oxidizing the reduced composition with molecular oxygen, either in a second zone or by alternating the flow of a first gas comprising methane and the flow of an oxygen-containing gas. The highest yield of hydrocarbon products reported was only about 2.1% of the methane feed, when a reducible oxide of manganese was employed.
Furthermore, Baerns, West German patent application No. 3,237,079.2, discloses a method for the production of ethane or ethylene by the reaction of methane and an oxygen-containing gas at a temperature between 500.degree. C. and 900.degree. C., at an oxygen partial pressure of less than about 0.5 atmosphere at the reactor entrance, with a ratio of methane partial pressure-to-oxygen partial pressure greater than 1 at the reactor entrance and in the presence of a solid catalyst free of acidic properties. As disclosed, the method can be performed with or without recycle of remaining unreacted methane. The highest molecular weight product formed in the disclosed method is propane, and the highest collective selectivity for the formation of ethane, ethylene and propane is only about 65% of the methane converted.
Baerns discloses that oxides of the metals of Groups III-VII of the Periodic Table are suitable for use as catalysts in the method disclosed therein and that the oxides of lead, manganese, antimony, tin, bismuth, thallium, cadmium and indium are particularly preferred. Baerns further discloses that the metal oxides can be employed with or without a carrier and that specifically preferred carriers are alumina, silica, silicon carbide and titania. Specific examples of carrier materials disclosed were formed from gamma-alumina having BET surface areas of 160-166 m.sup.2 /gm, silica having a BET surface area of 290 m.sup.2 /gm, bismuth oxide, aluminum silicate, and titania.